Hujan, Petir, dan Kita
by darkBlue 47
Summary: ...maaf judulnya emang norak, tolong diabaikan aja, ya./Yuuma menertawakan ketakutan Momo terhadap petir yang belum berubah sejak belasan tahun lalu. Tapi sekali lagi, ia ada di sini untuk gadis itu. Juga belum berubah sejak belasan tahun lalu./Future!fic YuumaMomo—ya ampun Yuuma belum masuk character list, ternyata. Ah sudahlah, berkenan mampir?


**Kocchimuite! Miiko** _belongs to_ **Eriko Ono**

YuumaMomo. Future!fic. K+. Friendship, err ... Romance?

Terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita komik, volume 21, yang judulnya 'Teman Momo-chan'. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Desah meluncur dari sela bibir sang gadis berambut pendek. Seraya mengelap seragamnya yang basah di bagian bahu—meski tahu akan percuma—ditatapnya lagi jutaan rintik air yang turun menjejak bumi. Lagi-lagi desah terdengar kembali dari arahnya.

"Berhenti mendesah, oke? Ini hanya hujan."

Sang gadis menoleh. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah saat sepasang iris hitamnya mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya, bergeming dalam posisi kedua tangan dilesakkan dalam saku celana. Pemuda dengan rambut menutupi telinga yang telah dikenalnya sejak lama karena dulu mereka berada di tempat penitipan anak yang sama.

"Ini bukan sekadar hujan lagi namanya," dengus gadis itu, kali ini jemarinya lincah mengelap lengannya yang basah, "ini badai. Hujan deras lengkap dengan angin dan gemuruh petir."

Sang pemuda mengangkat bahu. "Bagiku sama saja."

Mulut sang gadis yang menyandang marga Yamada itu sudah terbuka seakan siap mendebat pemuda itu, namun pada akhirnya hanya kata, "Terserah," yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Langit mendadak terang untuk sekejap mata.

Sontak, Momo, gadis tersebut, memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tangannya menutup kedua telinga rapat-rapat. Bibir digigitnya kuat, mencegah jerit yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya setiap saat.

Bunyi guruh dahsyat menggema tak lama kemudian.

Si pemuda justru menyeringai. "Kau masih takut petir, eh, Yamada?"

Momo yang telah melepaskan tangan dari kedua telinga menatap sang penanya dengan bibir cemberut. "Jangan membuatku semakin jengkel, Yuuma-kun."

"Aku hanya bertanya," sahut Yuuma acuh tak acuh.

"Kau sedang meledekku!" tukas Momo gemas. "Aku tahu kau sudah tidak lagi takut pada petir seperti dulu—tidak sepertiku!"

Seringai kembali hadir di wajah Yuuma.

Lagi-lagi suara guntur membahana. Entah memang tidak ada kilat sebelumnya atau karena Momo yang tidak menyadarinya, sehingga kini gadis itu terpekik, kaget dengan dominasi ngeri.

 _Pluk!_

Sebuah handuk mendarat di kepala Momo. Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Yuuma tengah menatapnya. Jengah, pemuda itu berujar, "Lap rambutmu dengan benar pakai handuk itu. Kau bisa menggunakannya juga sebagai penutup telinga."

Momo terpana.

"Handuk bekas apa ini? Bekas keringatmu, ya? Ih, tidak mau!"

Yuuma nyaris berseru akibat jengkel karena Momo baru saja melempar handuknya secara serampangan. Untung saja ia mampu menangkapnya sebelum kotor oleh tanah atau air hujan atau justru keduanya. Berdecak. "Ini handuk bersih, bodoh! Baru kubeli kemarin! Kubawa untuk kupakai dalam pelajaran berenang tadi, namun karena hujan handuk ini tidak jadi kupakai."

"Ups." Momo membekap mulut, terkekeh pelan, tak peduli atau memang tidak peka terhadap Yuuma yang baru saja merasa tersinggung. "Maaf, maaf," ucapnya di sela kekehan, "aku tidak bermaksud. Kemarikan handuknya, aku mau pakai."

Yuuma mendecih. Kalau bukan Momo, ia bersumpah ia tidak akan menurut seperti ini.

"Lagi-lagi kau menolongku," ucap gadis berambut pendek itu, lirih. "Kalau Mamoru-niisan tahu, ia bisa marah."

Yuuma melempar lirikan sebagai tanggapan. "Cih. Padahal apa salahnya aku menolongmu?"

"Ia tidak suka kau terlalu dekat denganku," sahut Momo muram. Tangannya masih sibuk menyeka rambut menggunakan handuk kecil yang diberikan Yuuma. Menoleh pada pemuda itu, menatapnya tepat di manik mata. "Kadang kau terlalu _ringan tangan_ , sih."

Yuuma mendengus.

"Miiko-neesan sebenarnya tidak masalah aku dekat-dekat denganmu. Tapi, ya itu tadi, ia hanya tidak suka jika tiba-tiba saja kau memukulku."

Bola mata Yuuma berputar. Ya ampun, masih saja. Soal ia memukul Momo itu kan cerita lama. Salahkan saja Shouma, sang kakak, yang mengajarkannya demikian.

Lagi pula, Yuuma sudah cukup besar sekarang untuk tahu apa yang tidak boleh dilakukannya terhadap gadis yang membuatnya tertarik.

Momo tersentak pelan saat sebuah tangan mendarat di kepalanya. Menepuk-nepuk dan mengacak rambut pendeknya.

"Kalau begini bagaimana? Kedua kakakmu tidak akan keberatan, kan?"

Momo menoleh. Ia baru akan meluncurkan protes saat mendapati sang pemuda tengah menatapnya. Anehnya, ia juga mendapati rona merah tipis di kedua pipi pemuda itu.

Gadis itu tertawa geli. Tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Yuuma-kun. Lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan melaporkan segala sesuatunya kepada kakak."

Momo meringis kala Yuuma mengacak rambutnya lebih kencang. Memekik tertahan sebagai bentuk protes, "Yuuma-kun!"

Yuuma tertawa lepas.

Begitu asyiknya mereka hingga tak sadar sebuah petir kembali menggelegar.

.

.

.

.

...ya ampun ini draf kapan. setengah taun ngendap di komputer.

ah, omong-omong perkenalkan, saya baru di fandom ini dan langsung jatuh cinta sama pair ini sejak baca bab tentang mereka. berhubung mereka sekarang juga masih balita, ya udah iseng saya bikin future!fic-nya. gila kali saya ngenistain balita unyuk-unyuk kayak mereka ke cerita cinta-cintaan. ngomong aja baru bisa, "uh! uh!"

berkenan menyambut saya? :"


End file.
